Scry Hard
Scry Hard is'' 17th episode'' of the seventh season and 151st overall episode of Charmed. Summary In an attempt to lure the sisters out of the manor, Zankou sends his underlings to attack Leo, in order for him to search the house for the Nexus and release the Shadow, the ultimate power. Meanwhile, in order to protect his parents, Wyatt magically shrinks them and traps them inside a doll house, and Phoebe is left in charge of the newspaper. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' ''Demonic Sorcerers'' :These vile magicians wield their power for personal gain. Potions and spellcasting to the extreme, Demonic Sorcerers often launch plots that take years to complete. The tools of their trade include crystal balls, curse staves, and ancient runes. :Vanquish them with the following Potion: :1''' Part Mandrake Root '''2 Parts Powdered Imp Wing :1''' Part Crushed Beetles '''3 Parts Toad's Milk :1''' Part Volda Mortar '''2 Parts Bat's Blood : 'Spells' ''To Summon a Nexus'' :Natum Adai Necral, :Dana Intan Lanok! ''Shortened Woogyman Spell'' :I am light, :I am one too strong to fight. :So go away and leave my sight, :And take with you this endless night. 'Potions' *Paige made several vanquishing potions for Craven's tribe. 'Powers' *'Shimmering:' Type of Teleportation used by Craven and his tribe. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper in an attempt to blow up Craven (he shimmered out, so she blew up something in attic). She also blew up two members of his tribe in the conservatory and she opened the doll house by 'blowing up' a place in the conservatory. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige and Wyatt. *'Flaming:' Type of Teleportation used by Zankou. *'Shrinking:' Used by Wyatt to shrink his parents. *'Projection:' Used by Wyatt to lock his parents in the doll house. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Zankou to prevent himself from getting hit by Paige's potions and to throw Phoebe and Paige out of the Manor. *'Force Field:' Wyatt placed a force field around the doll house to protect his parents. *'Energy Balls:' Used by Zankou to threat Phoebe and Paige, to attack Leo and to vanquish Craven. *'Shadow Blasts:' Used by Leo to attack Zankou and to vanquish two demons. 'Artifacts' *'Scrying Crystal' - a magical pendant used for scrying. Paige scried for Craven's tribe after he attacked Piper and Leo (not seen). She also said she scried for Piper and Leo, but was unable to find them. Piper made the crystal at Magic School float and drop on the map at Prescott Street, to let them know she was in the house. *'Doll House' - a mini replica of the Manor. Wyatt played with it and he trapped Piper and Leo in it, after he shrunk them. Beings Magical Beings Mortals Behind The Scenes 717a.jpg 717b.jpg 717c.jpg Notes thumb|300px|right|Scry Hard WB Trailer *The title is a reference to the movie "Die Hard". *This is the fourth time that the "Woogyman" spell has been used - the three previous times were in "Is There A Woogy in the House?", "Witch Trial" and "The Importance of Being Phoebe". This time, the spell has been shortened. *Piper had already been shrunk once before in "Size Matters" along with her sisters by Gammill. *The doll house is introduced in this episode. It will be seen again in "Repo Manor". *This is the second time that an LGBT character is featured on the series. The first LGBT characters appeared in Charrrmed!. *When Zankou is preparing to kill the Charmed Ones, he says it feels "almost anti-climactic". These are the exact same words the Source used when he tried to kill the Charmed Ones in "Charmed and Dangerous". *Zankou use the same gesture to send Phoebe and Paige flying out of the Manor as Phoebe used in "Bride and Gloom" to throw out the wedding planners. *In this episode it is revealed that mortals are considered neutral beings. This was proven by the fact that the Nexus chose Leo, a mortal, as neutral ground over the sisters and Zankou. Glitches * The doll house isn't actually a complete replica, as the exterior is different and the conservatory is shown to be in a different place. * When shrunken Piper and Leo reach the book it is open at the Demonic Sorcerers page. When we see it again it is open to the Deflection page. * In this episode, Zankou destroys Phoebe's phone, but she later has it again. Quotes :(Jordan approaches Phoebe.) :Jordan: First, my teacup. Now he's on my computer. :Phoebe: You know what? Isn't this kind of obvious? :Jordan: What? :Phoebe: He likes you. (They look over at the man sitting at his desk and the man winks. The fashion editor walks away.) Any other questions? No. Okay. I will be in my office, in a meeting. (Phoebe walks back into her office.) Can you believe those guys? :Paige: At least they're not pre-pubescent. :Piper: (from inside box) What are they doing? :Demon: They're stalling. :Craven: Just kill them and evil will control the Nexus this time. :Paige: This time? What do you mean? You've tried before? :Phoebe: I bet they lost some demons too. Yeah, we've had some experience with the Nexus. :Craven: They're lying. :Zankou: No. I read Piper's diary. I guess I'll need to make her big again for you to do this. : :(When Wyatt traps Piper and Leo in the dollhouse.) :Piper: Wyatt, let us out of here. :Leo:'''Yeah, we know you were only trying to help, but daddy needs to get to the hospital. :Piper:' Shhh! You're just gonna scare him. Now that's probably why he put us here in the first place; to protect us. :'Leo:Great. We're suppose to be protecting him. :Piper:*sigh*Ok. Let me handle Wyatt. This requires a mother's touch... WYATT MATTHEW HALLIWELL YOU WILL STOP THIS NONSENSE RIGHT NOW! :Leo:' Wow. The first time you used his full name. :'Piper:' Well it sounds better when I'm scolding him. International Titles *'French:' Sorcier en Herbe *'Czech:' Démoni v domě ''(Demons in the House) *'Spanish (Spain):' Ardua búsqueda *'Spanish (Latin America):' El poder del conocimiento Category:Episodes Category:Season 7